Unfinished Business with the Heart (Beast Aftermath)
by megagrid
Summary: Lan had finally defeated Cache as Cross Fusion MegaMan, but there is still one important mission he needs to do. It's about him... and his love life.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfinished Business with the Heart**

This Fanfic is gonna be my best one yet. It takes place right after MegaMan NT Warrior Beast + comes to a close. We never saw a conclusion. So I decided to write one. Characters owned by Capcom. I will also include other media. There will be chapters, but I dunno how many yet. Maybe about 5. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: I'm gonna do it**

" _So… It's finally over,"_ thought Lan Hikari to himself as he was walking to school alone on a Wednesday.

" _It feels like it all happened pretty quickly: World Three, Mr. Wily, the N1 Grand Prix, Grave, Nebula, Regal, Darkloids, Cross Fusion, a Cross Fusion Squadron consisting of heroes and anti-heroes, Duo and Slur, Asteroids, Neo World Three, Dark MegaMan, Iris, Trill, Beyondard, Zoanoroids, and everything else in between. I'm finally getting some relaxation. Mr. Famous hasn't called me for any missions lately. Hard to believe that the world is finally at peace again. It all feels so normal. However…"_

" _Soon enough, things won't necessarily be the same. There's something very important I must do. A close friend once told me to catch_ her _while I still have the chance. I'm finally gonna do just that! But I'm gonna need help - lots of it."_

Once the 3:00 pm bell struck, Lan raced out of the classroom as fast as the wind and headed home to do his homework. It was strange considering Lan doesn't like homework, but as long as Ms. Mari said it wasn't due until Monday next week he decided he was gonna do it all before the weekend showed up.

By 6:30 pm (dinner time), Lan had finished half of it. And most of that half didn't require a ton of help from MegaMan or anyone else for that matter.

"MegaMan, I wanna talk to you and dad about something tonight before I go to bed. I'm giving you an early heads-up."

MegaMan didn't know what he was talking about, but he already knew it sounded more important than any NetBattle.

Now it was 8:00 pm. Lan asked his dad for some help with his science homework. Most of it was done in an hour. Then Dr. Hikari noticed the time and his son's condition.

"You should continue tomorrow, son. You look tired."

"Thanks, dad. Before I go though, I wanna talk to you and MegaMan about something."

Dr. Hikari went to the sofa with his son. Lan held his PET close to him so MegaMan could hear, but most of the conversation was focused on his dad.

"Uh, how can I interpret this? I need some advice. You see..."

MegaMan and Dr. Hikari waited for Lan to gather his thoughts. It didn't take long to say…

"It's about me and Maylu."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfinished Business with the Heart**

This Fanfic is gonna be my best one yet. It takes place right after MegaMan NT Warrior Beast + comes to a close. We never saw a conclusion. So I decided to write one. Characters owned by Capcom. I will also include other media. There will be chapters, but I dunno how many yet. Maybe about 5. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: Discussing a plan**

"What about the two of you?" asked Dr. Hikari with a smile, already sensing love was in the air for his heroic son.

"Well, I… I finally decided… to, well uh… you know, I…"

"You have feelings for her and you wanna tell her how you feel?" asked MegaMan

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said the young teen.

"Well someone has to," the Navi responded with a smile, a shrug, and two closed eyes.

"I have an idea already in mind, but I dunno how to pull it off. I'm kinda nervous to talk to a pretty girl like Maylu when it comes to these things."

"Son, the one thing a friend would want from you is to be yourself and no one else," said Dr. Hikari. "You and Maylu have stood by each other for years. You've protected her and vice versa. Even when you're far, you still have each other's backs. That proves the two of you have a strong bond."

"And with one like that, there's no way she'd ever reject you," said MegaMan. "And if you do get shy, I think she can help you ease up once you confess to her."

Lan started to blush brightly. "You guys have a point. So you wanna hear what I have in mind"

"I think we're anxious enough as it is," said MegaMan.

"Ok, here goes: I wanna tell her on an early Saturday morning. It has to be on the park, because I feel that place is very special for both of us. Oh, and I wanna know if Sal is back in town, because I'm gonna need…"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Unfinished Business with the Heart**

This Fanfic is gonna be my best one yet. It takes place right after MegaMan NT Warrior Beast + comes to a close. We never saw a conclusion. So I decided to write one. Characters owned by Capcom. I will also include other media. There will be chapters, but I dunno how many yet. Maybe about 5. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: Keeping it a surprise**

It was Thursday afternoon. Lan was at the library, finishing his homework for the weekend. With that out of the way, now he and MegaMan could concentrate on their plan.

"Remind me again why you wanted to write this out in the library rather than at SciLab or home, Lan," whispered MegaMan.

"Well, this place is quiet. And I feel like I can concentrate more here," responded his operator.

"Maybe so, but lest we forget: Maylu comes here often. She's bound to show up sooner or later. Or did you come here so you could talk to her in private?"

"Ok, you got me!" said the young NetBattler as he blushed. "I just can't stay away from her anymore."

"I read you like a book. No pun intended"

"Good. In all seriousness though, I wanna ask her if she'll be busy this Saturday."

"Well, why don't you ask her right now? She's over by the front door."

"Uh, I think I'll do this the old-fashioned way."

"What do you mean, the old-fashioned way?"

"You know how two people are going somewhere and/or looking for something, and the next thing you know they bump into each other and give a brief scream of fright?"

"There are tons of shows like that on TV."

"Well there you go. That's the old-fashioned way."

The Blue Bomber just laughed at his idea, "Ok then. If you're gonna make this work, try with the science section first. Ms. Mari did assign science homework, and I reckon that's what Maylu will be working on."

"Thanks, buddy. Let's go."

"One more thing," the Blue Bomber imitated a certain magician. (Author's note: _Yeah, you know who I'm talking about._ )

"Don't forget to send me into Maylu's PET. I need to talk to Roll as well."

"Gotcha, MegaMan."

Lan followed MegaMan's advice and headed to the science section. He pretended to look for a science book.

Lan was just one turn around the corner away from bumping into the girl of his dreams. _"Ok Hikari. Be strong,"_ Lan said to himself in his mind. _"Here goes nothing."_

Lan picked a random book from the shelf. He was fortunate it had to do with the weekend assignment. Otherwise, he wasn't going to make this convincing. He pretended to read it.

Maylu was reading a book on purpose. Lan decided to walk past Maylu in order to add a little humor into the "sudden meeting."

"Sup. How are ya doin'?" whispered Lan pretending not to know who he was talking to as he kept walking.

"I'm good, thanks," Maylu responded while still reading and walking.

Then the two kids stopped and turned around slowly.

"GAAAH!" the two screamed as they turned to see each other. Their Navis laughed at what they saw and heard.

"Uh… Hey, Maylu."

"Hi there, Lan. Sorry about that."

"No no no. My bad."

"So what brings you by?"

"I'm trying to maintain my grades before we graduate in the next year or so. You know, the usual."

"Same here. That reminds me, I gotta go do my homework. So I'll see ya later."

"Hey, hold up!" responded Lan. "I wanna ask you something real quick. And can MegaMan see Roll for a minute or two?"

"Sure." She let MegaMan visit her Navi.

"So, what's up?" Maylu asked

"Well, I need to know." Lan explained. "Are you gonna be busy this Saturday?"

"Hmm… I don't think so. I just need to finish my science homework. How come?"

"I was hoping you and I could meet up. It's been a while since we hung out without monsters getting in the way."

"Sure. What time?"

"That's the thing. It's a little weird, even for me. But I was hoping I could meet you at the park at 6am. How does that sound?"

Maylu was a little startled at hearing his idea. "Th-that early?"

"What do you mean? Is that a problem?" Lan asked gently.

"N-no. But what's the occasion?"

"Let's just say it's really important - way more important than any NetBattle or any mission that Mr. Famous would assign me. Trust me, Maylu. I don't think I'd be asking you to get up early on a Saturday if that wasn't the case."

Maylu was a bit unconvinced, but she decided to take chances this once. So she gave her answer with a smile, "I can't say I understand what's going on 100%, but I can make it work. I'll meet you then if you don't sleep on your end."

"I swear, I'll be grateful to have an alarm clock wake me up on that day."

 _ **Meanwhile, in the cyberworld…**_

"Hey there, partner. Good to see you," said MegaMan as he entered.

"Likewise, MegaMan," responded Roll with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Not much. I'll get right down to the chase. Are you open this Saturday?"

"Yeah, totally. When and why though?"

"At 6am. I just you and I should hang out. It's been a while."

"Sure. You bet I'll meet you then," she answered with a smile. Deep down, MegaMan's heart was glowing. He was happy to hear her response. So happy that he decided it was his turn to glomp Roll.

She was surprised to be hugged by MegaMan. _"So now the tables have turned,"_ she thought. _"So be it."_ She decided to hug him back. Three seconds after she did, MegaMan started to hug her tighter. He even started to smell her "hair."

"Hey, MegaMan. You're hugging a bit too tight. Don't you think?"

"So, you want me to stop?"

"No. It's ok. Don't let go."

"I won't. And to be honest, Roll… I've always liked your hugs. And I would miss them."

"You would?"

"I would even miss you." Roll was so happy to hear MegaMan say something she found to be very meaningful. She wanted to kiss him on the cheek at least, but it was time for MegaMan to go.

"I have to go, but I'll see you around. Ok?"

"Of course. Take care."

The two shared one last hug before MegaMan logged out. He wanted to kiss her on the cheek too, but that would spoil the surprise he had in store for her.

 _ **Back in the human dimension…**_

"All right. I'll see you later, Maylu."

"Yeah. See ya."

The two friends said friendly goodbyes. Lan left the library with MegaMan. Once away from the library, Lan cheered with excitement. "YAHOOOOO!"

In the PET, MegaMan let out a "BOOYAAAAH!"

"Now we really need to get this train moving, MegaMan."

"You got that right, Lan. So how much more do we need to do?"

"Not much anymore. My dad got one of the things we need. Now we just need to talk to Sal."

"Let's head over to her shop then."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfinished Business with the Heart**

This Fanfic is gonna be my best one yet. It takes place right after MegaMan NT Warrior Beast + comes to a close. We never saw a conclusion. So I decided to write one. Characters owned by Capcom. I will also include other media. There will be chapters, but I dunno how many yet. Maybe about 5. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4: Almost ready**

Lan had reached Sal's flower shop. He told the young florist about his and MegaMan's plan.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you both!" cheered Sal putting her two hands together in excitement.

"Thanks, Sal," replied both boys.

"So what kind of flowers do you need?"

"I have two lists here. This one is from me," he handed a sticky not over to Sal.

"And this one is from MegaMan," he handed the second one.

Sal smiled at what they requested. "Consider it done. Come by at around 5:45 am on Saturday to pick them up. Of course, I'm going to need some help with MegaMan's order."

"We already told my dad. He'll make the chip. You just need to give him the flowers. Then he'll convert it into data and send you the chip."

 _ **In the cyberworld…**_

"I am so proud of you both," said WoodMan to MegaMan. "You and Lan have finally decided it was time to open your hearts to the girls you long for."

"Thanks, WoodMan. That means a lot."

 _ **Back in the human dimension…**_

"Lan, MegaMan, before you go, promise me one thing. Make Maylu and Roll happy. They are very sweet girls. And like flowers, they must be treated with care. Be glad you have them around, and make sure to cherish every second with them."

"Thank you, Sal. We will make them shine!"

Lan left the money for the flowers and he took off with MegaMan.

On the way home, he stumbled upon Yai. He told him what had happened.

"Awwww! That's so cute! I just know you two are gonna make a great couple! MegaMan and Roll are the perfect match as well. It was about time you guys decided to tell them."

"Thanks, Yai. Do you have girls' advice? I wanna make sure we don't screw this up."

"I know you won't screw it up. You just need to believe in yourselves. Do your best, and I know you'll succeed."

"She's right," said Glyde. "And we have confidence in you both as well. We wish you both happy eternities with the fair maidens. It's a fair certainty, since you share unbreakable bonds with them since early youth."

" _It's hard to believe that a love story can be so powerful, so true,"_ Lan thought. _And our friends believe in us. So why shouldn't we as well?"_

"Thank you both. Knowing that our friend have full confidence in us, there's no reason why we should back out. We can do this!" yelled Lan with determination.

The next day after school, Maylu was walking to SciLab hoping to find Lan. Dr. Hikari, Mr. Famous, Raika, Princess Pride, Ms. Yuri, Ms. Manuela, Raoul, Commissioner Kiefer, and Misaki were talking about upgraded Synchro Chips that no longer require dimensional areas to take effect.

"The experiment is coming along nicely," said the commissioner.

"It's all thanks to Raika and Princess Pride. They've asked their people to assist them with this new technology than can benefit mankind. And Chaud and his company have played an important part in making this happen as well."

"We can't thank you both enough, agent Raika, Princess Pride. It's because of heroes such as yourselves that Earth is in peace once more," said Ms. Manuela.

"She's right," said Misaki. "And personally, I feel you two are more capable with handling this than I ever could."

"You don't need to let yourself down," said the former Nebula agent. "You're an officer of the law, dedicated to do what anyone else would do and step up to the plate against danger."

"Ms. Yuri is correct," said the kind-hearted princess. "One doesn't need to have powers to save lives. One just needs to have a heart, and be determined to do what is right for everyone."

"That's the code we all live by, young man" said Raoul. "And it's built by an army of friends."

"Yes. An army that was forged thanks to one boy and one digital being showing us the light of tomorrow," said the young Sharo agent.

"Lan and MegaMan," said SearchMan. "Thanks to them, we have accomplished so much together."

"Absolutely," said KnightMan. "They are worthy heroes in my eyes. I will never forget all they have done for the world."

"Neither will I," said the famous Mr. Famous. "They're some of the best young heroes in the world."

"Hi, everyone. Sorry for the intrusion," said Maylu.

"Hi, Maylu. Good to see you," said Dr. Hikari.

"Dr. Hikari, is Lan around?"

"Huh? Oh, he just took off. I don't know where he's gone off to, but he was with Chaud and the others."

"Oh ok. Thanks." She headed off.

"Oh, Maylu…"

"Yes, doctor?"

"Uh, never mind. Good luck." He smiled along with the others, already aware of what's going on.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfinished Business with the Heart**

This Fanfic is gonna be my best one yet. It takes place right after MegaMan NT Warrior Beast + comes to a close. We never saw a conclusion. So I decided to write one. Characters owned by Capcom. I will also include other media. There will be chapters, but I dunno how many yet. Maybe about 5. Enjoy!

 **Chapter** **5: The Big Day (Part 1)**

It was Saturday 5:30 am. The alarm clock went off, and the two boys woke up simultaneously. Lan got dressed and headed downstairs to get an envelope his dad left in the living room table. Lan opened it to make sure the contents were intact.

"Perfect! Let's get a move on!"

Lan skated like there was no tomorrow all the way to Sal's shop. Fortunately, no traffic was in the way of his trip. He arrived at 5:45 am to pick up the order he reserved on Thursday. He proceeded straight to the park.

It was now 5:57. At the entrance, he could see Maylu sitting on the bench in front of the sand pit where they used to play as little kids.

Lan took out his iPod and mini-amplifier from his jacket. "This is it, MegaMan. No turning back."

"Right. Let's do it." Lan stepped in through the entrance. He sneaked into a bush behind the bench without making noise, and he played "Beyond the Sky (English version)" by Sarah Alainn. He starts coming out of the bush as Sarah begins to sing. Maylu isn't sure where it's coming from, but she likes the song already.

 _Tell me why, the reason I am here._

 _Just only you I see from far away. I've come for you._

Lan comes out. "Hey."

Maylu turns to see Lan who is smiling at her. She smiles back and approaches him.

 _Don't know why, I searched all night and day_

 _But when I'm here, darkness came_

 _No lights to show the way_

"Before anything else, can MegaMan go and see Roll?"

"Sure." MegaMan goes to see the pink Navi.

"Hey, Roll." He smiles as he sees her.

"Hey there, blue." She smiles back.

"Get ready, MegaMan." Lan downloads a chip to MegaMan. He receives its' contents.

"Maylu, I have something for you." He begins to blush. "Close your eyes for a bit."

 _Dark despair, still I seek for you_

 _All I long to see was your smile_

"Ok. Open up." Maylu gasped at what Lan had. It was bouquet of a dozen red roses. MegaMan had gotten the same thing for Roll.

 _I know I won't look behind, I see no regrets_

 _No guiding lights so dark, are you my light?_

"Maylu, I wanted to tell you something important for a while now. And I couldn't wait anymore. I don't know how else to tell you, but I… I…"

"I love you." She gasped lightly, and her heart filled with joy hearing him confess his feelings.

 _But now I am here, and you're close to me_

 _My heart is with you, forever and ever..._

In the cyberworld, MegaMan had shown Roll his gift to her. "Roll, I don't know how else to say this. You and I have been friends for the past couple of years. And now… I feel like I'm ready tell you how I feel about you. Roll…"

"I love you."

Roll gasped and started crying slightly with a smile on her face.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Unfinished Business with the Heart**

This Fanfic is gonna be my best one yet. It takes place right after MegaMan NT Warrior Beast + comes to a close. We never saw a conclusion. So I decided to write one. Characters owned by Capcom. I will also include other media. There will be chapters, but I dunno how many yet. There'll now be more than 5 though. Enjoy!

 **Chapter** **6: The Big Day (Part 2)**

Lan had decided the two need a bit of rest. "You wanna nap with me for a bit?"

"You don't mind?" asked Maylu

"Should I?" He asked with a smile.

So Lan sat on the grass against a tree close to the bench. Maylu rested her head on his chest. The two held each other tight for a while.

After a while of silence, the two strike a conversation.

"To be honest…" Lan started. "I've been wanting to tell you this for months."

Maylu looked at him with a slightly shocked look. "Wait, what?"

"Yup, you heard me. I've been keeping it under wraps mostly because I wasn't sure what to do. I was too shy to speak up."

"I guess it was inevitable that you would feel that way," Maylu replied. "I was shy as well. And like you, I had no clue how to put my words together. Not to mention I was jealous."

"Jealous of whom?" Lan had an idea in his mind over whom she meant, but he let her speak before assuming.

"Jasmine. Maybe you haven't noticed, but she was kinda my competition back when we had those crests on our hands."

"I guess MegaMan was right." Lan replied with a semi-low tone. "It was only natural for him to think that way, considering that Meddy and our Navis were in a bigger love triangle than ours. He told me that he kinda noticed it himself, but not to full extent."

"Roll never apologized for using him as a Tug O' War and almost ripping off his left arm, did she? I wouldn't be any better than her if I reprimanded her months after it happened, not to mention I almost wanted to do the same."

"Yeah, I… Hey!" Lan shouted. "Says the girl who slapped me at the mention of Jasmine."

"I did apologize for _that_ , didn't I?" Maylu asked.

"You were ticked off then. At least you gave me an ice pack afterwards." Lan said with relief.

Meanwhile in the Cyberworld, MegaMan and Roll were having a moment of their own. Although, they were listening to their NetOps' conversation at the same time. MegaMan also had his girlfriend on his chest while hugging her.

"Geez, Louise. So you _are_ that kind of girl." MegaMan said slyly.

"Wha- Hey! What's _that_ mean?" Roll replied.

"You're the jealous type. I can't believe you actually thought I would even think of dating Meddy over you."

"Why wouldn't you? She's smart and sophisticated. Not to mention she's a great healer. And from what GutsMan tells me, she's a great massager."

"Well, that'd be a load off your back. He tried to hit on you several times in the past."

"I dunno if he's Meddy's type though. No offense to the big guy, but he's mostly brawn over brain."

"Can't argue with you there, but we're getting off track here. But while we're on the topic at hand, Meddy is a good friend. And I can't imagine that you liked complimenting her."

"Well, I've begun to accept Meddy as a friend now that we made a pact that she wouldn't get in the way. We're going to be respecting each other now - not just as comrades, but also as friends."

MegaMan was happy to hear her say that. "Besides," she continued. "any friend of MegaMan is a friend of mine." She made her point by embracing her boyfriend.

"I'm glad you and she are coming to terms." MegaMan said with a gentle smile. "In fact, let me tell you this: there's no other girl out there that can ever surpass you, because you and I share an unbreakable bond. You're the first girl I met, and no one can make me feel the way you do."

"Oh…" Roll said with a curious smile "If you got more, please go on."

"Well, you're very kind and strong. You're also quick on the uptake on so many levels. Lastly, you're very beautiful. Not many girls have gorgeous, long hair." MegaMan said as he started stroking her blonde "hair" with his hands going all the way down to her green bow.

"We both know it ain't real, man." Roll said.

"I don't care. It's yours." He said as he grabbed her hair from the lower end and raised it up to his nose. He smelled it as he blushed. "And it smells really good."

Roll smiled at his sincerity that she gave him another kiss on the lips. MegaMan returned it without hesitation.

Back in the human dimension…

"We should probably head back," Maylu stated. "You haven't had breakfast yet, had ya?"

"I don't think you had, either. Let's go." Lan replied.

"Hey, my parents are gone for the weekend - at least until tomorrow afternoon. How about we dine there?" The red-haired girl asked

"Sure, but I don't want us to take long. I have a day planned for both of us." Lan replied. "Yes, it's a date and I won't take no for an answer."

"Now, you really have me intrigued. All right, let's get moving."

"Race you!" Lan yelled. The two raced straight to Maylu's house.


End file.
